


Stay Over

by anastiel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: “You know,” Jensen starts, and leans back to look at Misha, “The whole surprise façade goes away when you text me asking if I’m home.”“Yeah, well,” Misha shrugs. “Sometimes I’m bad with secrets.”
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 13
Kudos: 154
Collections: Destiel/cockles





	Stay Over

**Author's Note:**

> Fic based on the mysterious person who filmed Jensen's album promo [video](https://www.instagram.com/p/B40W1zLgdJW/) aka it was Misha.

It’s late, nearly midnight, by the time Misha starts heading up towards Vancouver. After the book signing, he headed home for a bit to tuck the kids into bed, spend some time with Vicki before heading north. He has an early-ish shoot in the morning, not early enough to warrant him staying with Jensen tonight, but he’s going to anyway. Sue him, it’s been nearly two weeks since they saw each other and Misha misses Jensen. He feels it in his chest, a tightened ache, akin to that of a sore muscle, an itch at the back of his mind he can’t get rid of. 

In the past, two weeks used to be a normal amount of time apart. They’re both busy and Misha never films every episode so this kind of distance was expected. It’s different this year, the lingering sense of finality follows both of them around like a dark rain cloud, makes everything heavier, more important. Saying they’re making the most of the time they have left sounds cliche, but it’s the truth. 

Misha texts Jensen when he leaves. 

**You home?**

**Jensen: Yeah, Clif dropped me off a few minutes ago, just settling in.**

**Jensen: Why? :p**

**No reason.**

**Jensen: Mish...**

**;)**

A fog settles in once he crosses the border extending to Vancouver city limits. It circles around the tall skyscrapers, cutting off the tops, making the entire city look eerie in its emptiness this late on a Tuesday. He lets himself into Jensen’s place and heads up the elevator. There’s a low thrum of excitement running through him, anticipation at seeing Jensen. Misha raps on the door, tap-tap-taptaptap. 

He rocks back and forth on his heels waiting for Jensen to come to the door. There’s a click and then the door is being pulled open to reveal Jensen himself.

“Surprise!” Misha says, grinning. 

Jensen’s face goes through about five emotions in two seconds, ending on one of pure happiness with a huge glowing smile. 

“Hey,” he says, all soft, and then before Misha can process what’s happening, Jensen pulls him in by the lapel of his coat and kisses him. 

“You know,” Jensen starts, and leans back to look at Misha, “The whole surprise façade goes away when you text me asking if I’m home.”

“Yeah, well,” Misha shrugs. “Sometimes I’m bad with secrets.”

Jensen chuckles, eye crinkles coming out of hiding, and leans in to kiss him again. Misha chases his mouth when he starts to pull back, needy in a way he hasn’t been for a long time. Mentally, he reminds himself to slow down, savor it all that he can have this, it’s okay, that’s why he’s here. 

“I’m glad you’re here. I missed you.”

“Me too.”

They separate, briefly, just enough that Jensen’s fingers slip into his palm and tangle around his wrist and tugs Misha away from the door and further into his condo. 

“How was work tonight?” Misha asks, once they are settled on the couch, and he’s got a tumbler full of whiskey clutched in his hand. It burns hot as it goes down, smooth and expensive just how Jensen likes. 

Jensen shrugs, taking a measured sip of his drink. “The usual. Missed you though. It’s not the same with just Jay.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, boring too with no one around to fuck with.”

Misha bumps his shoulder into Jensen’s. “You’re a dick.”

Jensen chuckles and it turns into a full-bodied giggle that has him laughing into the crook of Misha’s neck. “You love my dick.”

“I guess so.” Misha’s exaggerated eye roll only makes Jensen laugh more. 

Once he’s settled down, laughter fading he cuddles closer to Misha on the couch, his warm arm curved around Misha’s back, half-sitting in Misha’s lap.

“You’ve been busy this week, seems like the cookbook is doing good.”

“Mhmm, not sure if we’re going to make the New York Times Bestseller’s list, but there’s been a lot of support. I’m grateful.”

“Well, there’s no one that deserves it more than you,” Jensen remarks, punctuating his point with a kiss on the edge of Misha’s jaw. 

It makes Misha blush, and his lips twitch up into a smile. “Thanks. You know you still haven’t promoted your album yet and it’s already been out for a week.”

Jensen nods. “That was purposeful.”

Misha quirks an eyebrow up. “Why?”

“Honestly? I didn’t want to take away from your book. It’s for charity so it seemed more important.”

“Hey,” Misha grips the front of Jensen’s shirt with his fist and pulls him in, pressing a soft kiss against his lips. “You don’t need to hold back your successes for me.”

“I know, just didn’t feel right, I’ll get around to it,” Jensen says. 

“Let’s do a promo.”

“Tomorrow?”

“No, right now.” Misha hauls Jensen to his feet, earning a petulant groan for his efforts. 

“I look terrible,” Jensen bemoans, gesturing at his hat, slightly wrinkled shirt, and sweatpants -- pouting at Misha. 

“Bullshit, go stand by the window.”

“Ugh,” Jensen groans, but he’s smiling now, a tiny one and Misha knows he’s gained the upper hand. Jensen’s easy that way. 

Misha holds out his hand and waits until Jensen digs his phone out of his pocket and places it into Misha’s hand. He opens Instagram while Jensen primps, adjusting his hat, smoothing out his shirt with careful hands. 

“Okay?” Jensen asks, when Misha looks up.

Misha steps forward into Jensen’s space and kisses him, “Yeah, you’re alright, I guess.” He winks. 

Jensen laughs, a blush creeping up his cheeks and flips Misha off.

“Ready whenever you are,” Misha states, positioning the camera in Jensen’s direction and taking a few steps back so he’s a good distance away to properly record him. 

He waits, patiently, while Jensen takes a deep breath, visibly contemplates what he’s going to say and then looks up, shooting finger guns at Misha to start filming. 

Misha does, grinning behind the phone, while Jensen talks up his album. Misha knows how proud Jensen is, how long it took for him to even get up the courage to walk into a recording studio and create this album. It’s been years in the making, since Misha has known him, and he’s so proud of him for taking the steps to get where he is now. 

However, Misha is also in a playful mood tonight, one that Jensen has only encouraged so Misha can’t help but fuck with him while he has control over Jensen’s phone. Misha drags the camera down Jensen’s body checking him out while he talks, panning it back up when Jensen protests. He smirks and does it again right as Jensen finishes his spiel about the album. Jensen shoots Misha a faux annoyed look and then dramatically walks out of the camera’s view. He slips an arm around Misha’s waist and grabs his phone, replaying the video, all the while kissing Misha’s cheek. 

“You.” _Kiss._ “Are.” _Kiss._ “An.” _Kiss._ “Asshole.” _Kiss._

“I couldn’t help myself,” Misha explains, ever long-suffering due to Jensen’s obscenely gorgeous face.

“Mhmm, sure,” Jensen remarks with a wink. “Thanks,” he says more seriously, turning to face Misha. “You always make me look good.”

“It’s a pretty easy job.”

Jensen rolls his eyes, blushing as if he doesn’t hear about how gorgeous he is on the daily. Misha watches while Jensen uploads the video to Instagram and then pockets his phone, zeroing his focus back in on Misha, gaze intense and heated. 

The unwavering devotion and need reflected in Jensen’s eyes is what Misha missed, how even though there’s always a lingering snap of tension between them, being with Jensen feels like comfort too, feels like home. They’ve always been like this around each other, even before they were together. 

“Come here,” Misha whispers, and Jensen obliges him, stepping in close, wrapping his arms around Misha’s neck. Their noses bump together as Jensen leans in, his plump soft lips _right there_ , partially open and waiting. Misha can’t help but kiss him. 

With insistent hands on Jensen’s hips, Misha walks Jensen backward while they kiss, guiding him towards the bedroom. They can’t do much these days, not until after Misha’s hip surgery, but they make it work, being with each other how they can. 

They strip quickly, anxious to get skin-on-skin. Misha barely manages to tear himself away from Jensen long enough to crawl under the covers, feeling the loss of Jensen’s hands only momentarily before Jensen is back. He settles in behind Misha, body warm and inviting, tangling their legs together. Jensen’s needy hands are everywhere, gliding up Misha’s chest, fingertips toying with his nipples, slipping down over his sides. His fingers ghost over the curve of Misha’s hip to wrap around his cock as he presses an open-mouthed kiss onto Misha’s shoulder. Misha arches against him, groaning. He feels Jensen’s cock press up against his ass, and grinds back on him, punching a gasp from Jensen’s throat. Misha moves, grabbing the upper part of Jensen’s thigh, tugging him closer, encouraging him.

“Yeah,” Jensen groans, whisper-soft right into Misha’s ear. “Just like this, I got you.”

A strangled whine leaves his throat and Misha grips Jensen’s thigh tighter and lets Jensen’s capable hands make him fall apart. Misha relaxes into Jensen’s warmth, focusing on the heat of his body enveloping him, and the firm press of Jensen’s hand on his chest. Jensen gets him off quick, with easy strokes, gliding his thumb right beneath the head of Misha’s cock, making Misha tremble in Jensen’s arms as he gets close embarrassingly close. Behind him, Jensen presses open-mouthed kisses at the nape of Misha’s neck, while he pants, and ruts against the curve of Misha’s ass. 

It’s hotter than it should be, just hearing Jensen, how desperate he is, the quiet whines of Misha’s name when he starts to get close. 

The combined heat of Jensen surrounding him and how fucking gone Jensen sounds is what finally pushes Misha over the edge, right into Jensen’s fist, a gasp of Jensen’s name leaving his lips. Jensen follows him a dozen seconds later with a deep groan in his throat and biting down on Misha’s shoulder, hard enough there will be evidence tomorrow. 

Panting together, nearly in unison, they both start to come down from the high. Misha shifts, getting into a better position, further entangling their legs and himself in Jensen’s arms.

They should move, clean up and get ready for bed, but Misha can’t find it in himself to care much about the mess between them. Jensen’s arms fit snug around him are too welcoming. When he’s wrapped up like this, with Jensen all around him, he doesn’t care about anything else. 

“I’m glad you decided to stay over,” Jensen says, with a lingering kiss on Misha’s neck. 

“Me too,” Misha agrees. 

He snuggles back against Jensen’s chest, a smile creeping onto his face when Jensen sighs in satisfaction and holds him tighter. It’s been a hectic day, but having this to wrap up the end of it was more than worth the spontaneous drive. 

In the morning, he’ll be exhausted, but then he’ll roll over and find Jensen, gorgeous in the sunrise glow, waiting for him.

And Jensen, is as always, worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always I can be found on [twitter](https://twitter.com/anastiels) <3.


End file.
